starlafandomcom-20200214-history
Fandom
crashing the wedding of Lady Kale and Morgana |link=http://starla.wikia.com/wiki/File:Cosplay_Princesse_Starla_et_les_Joyaux_magiques]]Princess Gwenevere and the Jewel Riders (PGJR) has kept a small Internet fandom presence for over 20 years, in particular in its native USA and in France where the show was most successful. This article details some of it. The Jewel Riders Archive The Jewel Riders Archive (JRA) is the main Princess Gwenevere and the[[Princess Gwenevere and the Jewel Riders| Jewel Riders]] website hosted together by two long-time friends and fans of the show, the fan-fiction writer Ry Sabir (Chris Kanther) and his friend Ronnie Delmar, who were inspired by Stormy's 1990s fan site Avalon. It is is a not-for-profit fan site that went live on September 10, 2015 (the 20th anniversary of the original air date of the show's first episode). As of 2017, it is updating with new content on at least monthly basis. The JRA's stated mission is to collect, archive, preserve, and share materials related to the show in addition to fan works with the public. Its contents include memorablia, videos, and fan works. Much of this wiki was in fact written based on the exclusive pre-production and production materials that have been obtained and shared by the this website. In addition to its on website-blog, the JRA is also widely present on various social media outlets (including often-updated Facebook, Twitter, Tumblr, Instagram, Google+, and Pinterest accounts). Fansites and online clubs Avalon Avalon was the main Jewel Riders website of the 1990s, but now is long defunct. It used to be run by Stormy, who has been the most active fan at the time and also went by Stormdance for her fan fiction, and later as cupcakedoll at DeviantArt (DA). The website's other featured fan writers and artists included Lisa Dawn and Morning Glory (later active at DA as princess-serenade). Принцесса Старла и повелители камней: Friends together, friends forever! [https://vk.com/princess_gwenevere Russian club] that is a active on VK since early 2010s, containing Russian language information on the show, image galleries, and other content. Jewel Power [http://jewel-power.livejournal.com/ Jewel Power] is an LJ group which has served as a hub for Jewel Rider''s fans since its foundation by Lisa Dawn in 2006. Since about 2012, it is currently run by Ry Sabir from the Jewel Riders Archive but is hardly active these days. Other members include strongheartmaid, a short fan fiction writer who remains active on LJ and still posts short stories to her account. JewelRiders 'JewelRiders' is a ''PGJR fan art club at DeviantArt hosting scores of submissions from various DA artists. The Avalon Archive [https://avalonarchive.wordpress.com/ The Avalon Archive] is a blog mostly run by Jacquesworth. It has began as being dedicated to ''Avalon: Web of Magic'' but then evolved to be in part also about Jewel Riders (as well as various other fantasy fiction). Others Other, small fan websites have included: * Fallon Home - Kulia Makani (also known as Tamar or TK), a fan of Fallon, Tamara and Lady Kale (as well as Adriane from Avalon: Web of Magic), used to run the websites called Fallon Home and [https://web.archive.org/web/20080115105901/http://www.freewebs.com/taiyl/ Fallon Home 2.0] as well as another called Avalon Times. She also wrote several fan-fiction stories, some of which are posted at either her Fanfiction.net account or her websites. * [https://web.archive.org/web/20050318223042/http://www.geocities.com/Melissa_Sone/ FallonMoon's Jewel Riders Fan Page] - A defunct website by a fan of Melissa Chu, a Fallon also known as FallonMoon. * Freak of Starla - A defunct fansite of Donna, a Serbian fan of Princess Gwenevere/Starla who also also used to be active at DA. * [https://web.archive.org/web/20030204064457/http://www.geocities.com/tamara_shadowsong/index.html Jewel Riders] - Another defunct fansite, this one was run by Tamara's fan known as Tamara Shadowsong. * Jewel Riders Project - Brittani Ashley's fan reboot blog. * LadyKale.com - A defunct Kale-centered fansite by a fan of hers known as LadyKaleAvalon. * Принцесса Старла - A defunct Russian fansite. See also * Fanfiction.net Category:Miscellaneous Category:People